danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Armstrong
Alyssa'' "Abigail" Armstrong beautiful, charismatic, and talented... especially when it comes to manipulating the people around her. Abigail has always been the best student in her dance classes, and that's not a title she's going to give up easily. Naturally gifted -- and naturally ruthless--she's always willing to push her body to the limit. Ballet is the most important thing in Abigail's life. She'll do whatever it takes to stay ahead of the competition, even if it means stepping on a few friends along the way. Season 1 In Season 1 Abigail auditioned for the National Academy of Dance. Abigail is one of the best dancers in ballet but, in hip-hop she is revealed to be the worst dancer in the class while her old best friend, Katrina Karamakov was the best dancer in the class. It is also later revealed she is anorexic. Anorexia is when someone, like Abigail does not eat as much as they should. Abigail comes from a rich family. She has a younger sister named Paige, who is also friends with Katrina. In season 1, Abigail's nice side was shown to Tara for some episodes until, Abigail's bad side came out and started being rude to Tara. She used to date Samuel Lieberman, and wanted to get intimate but Sammy stopped it. They are still friends. Quotes *'(first line): "I see you met Kat." *"I'm not a bitch. I'm ambitious. There's a difference." *"Sometimes I have glimpses that I don't want to be only about dancing." *"I changed my mind. I think we're ready." *"I know this sounds kind of ridiculous, but I have this thing-" Gorg: "Abigial always stands at the front of the bar." *"I'm not! This is natural." *"On a rare ocassion I get nervous. I always picture myself on stage." *"I was literally cart-wheels when I heard they let you in!" *"Mum, I topped every class, except hip-hop, but like it counts." *"Carbs after 3:00? I'd rather eat a deep fried vending machine," *"Gloria isn't it? These muffins are labeled 97% fat free, but were you there when they were made? Do you personally know that if any saturated fats slipped in?" *"She was out of line. I had no idea she would react like that." *"Well, If you're not leaving, I'll be making an official complaint. I don't see why my training needs to be compramised by some country hick, who smells like a sheep and thinks she can-" *"Did you remember at anypoint of today, that you were supposed to be with me?" *"Has it ever occured to you that I'm not going to change rooms, because you want me too." *"Tara, you probablly shouldn't use that. Seeing as you felt comfortable to use my tolietries, I thought you wouldn't mind for me to use that (tooth)brush to clean my toenails. They came out really well." *'''Kat: "Sing with me Abigail!" (puts the microphone to her mouth) Abigail: '"No thanks." *'Abigail: '''"Are your hands always this clammy?" '''Sammy: "I'm illergic to you." *'Abigail:' "It said 2 to 4 hours! 2 dash 4! Not 24!" Sammy: '''"Tara what do you think it says? 2 to 4 or 24?" '''Tara: '''Well its got a 2 and a 4 in it." (walks away) '''Abigail: "Do you want to know why I'm so mean to Tara? The 3 of you are a bunch of idiots!" *'Sammy: '"I could be at the beach right now."' Abigail: '"I don't do beach."' Sammy: '"Why, you have another version for fresh air?" Abigail: '"I don't do sand. I don't do salt. And I don't do sun." *'Sammy: '''"You now at some point in this scenario... toilets will come in to play." Abigail: "You can hold on." 'Sammy: '"Hey, not in 24 hours." *'''Abigail: "It's closed for fumigation. Find another one! Why do boy's toilets stink so much?" Sammy: '"Why do you have to be so nasty?" '''Abigail: '"It's a fact. They stink." Sammy: "No! I'm talking about Tara's list. Why did you broadcast it? That was cruel and unnessecary." Abigail: "Less thinking and more doing, before we both die of asphyxiation!" '''Sammy: " I can't really 'go'... while you're listening. Do you think you could, hold your ears and sing or something? Please?" *"There are two types of girls at the academy, girls who are, serious about dancing and girls who have boyfriends." *"You're just like an annoying little insect, buzzing around." *"Like holding hands and swapping gum under the monkey bars public? Or even better matching tattoos- Sammy and Abi 4eva" *'Sammy:' "Its a date." Abigail: "It really isn't!" *"Okay, the pathetic boy talk stops now." *"Just shut up and egg his face!" Trivia *Abigail's initials are A.A.A. *She had a perfect attendence record until Kat and Tara locked her in her room. *She has a little sister named Paige. *She was jealous of Petra Hoffman because she was a better dancer than her and because she thought she was going to steal Sammy from her. *She is the only character who hasn't been offered Sammy's mum's poppyseed cake by him. *Abigail has been barfed on twice. First time by Sammy and second time by Petra. *She is the only main character who barely interacts with Christian until season 2. *She wears an eye mask when she sleeps. *She is a recovering anorexic. *Her idol is Natasha Willis Karamakov, along with Tara. *She hears bees buzzing when she gets nervous. *Abigail had to go to therapy. *Abigail and Kat used to be best friends until Kat stopped because she thought Abigail was a goody-goody. *She sent two things about Tara to the whole school. *Tara slapped Abigail with a pointe shoe after hearing what Abigail really thought about her. *Abigail does not reveal that her real name is Alyssa Abigail Armstrong. *Her dance partner in season 1 was Sammy. *Her dance partner in season 2 is Christian. *'Sammy:' You have a date? Abigail: Why wouldn't I? Gallery Abigail's Gallery Relationships Tara Webster tara and abby where friends at the start of season one and the end season two Sammy Lieberman In season 1, they hated each other, they were Par de duex partners. In the trust exercise Sammy accidently read they had to be tried together for 24 hours not 2-4 hours. After a while when Sammy and Abigail are talking whilst in the bush on an excursin they kiss. This leads to Abigail and Sammy started to see each other in secret, hiding in storage cupboards and kissing. At the end of the football vs. ballet dancer football game (which the ballet dancers won) in Sammy's excitement he kissed Abigail in public, this started their public relationship. After a while they decided to take it to the next level and thought about having sex. Abigail was against it at first but decided to do it to confirm their relationship. Sammy backed out leaving Abigail heartbroken and after that they begn having trouble and they broke up. Abigail tried to get them back together but Sammy had started to have feelings for Christian. When she found out he liked someone else (but didnt know who) she was heartbroken. And fairly confused since they obviously still had feelings for each other too. In season 2, Sammy and Abigail were not really friends, she had started to hate him again after he rejected her in the first episode when she asked if they could try again, but she found out he got many of the first years sick with a stomach virus. They started slowly to become friends again after Sammy came out and told all his friends that he might be gay (or atleast bi) although she wast happy being told because they had gone out and she felt like he didnt actually like her but was just faking it because he thought he was gay. They started to spend more time together, she went to hm when she needed help learning about fish for a date the next day. The next day whilst iceskating that Ben had booked for the group she made a bucket list and showed him (confirming their friendship) they were seem iceskating together and with Kat (after Kat had broken up with Christian). The next eisode when Sammy asked his friends to be there dancing with him for the Prix de Fonteyn she refsed saying it was against the rules and he didnt need them. He asked her to come to the Opera House to watch him have his tech rehearsal. She agreed to go with him. He had chaged his piece and had a slideshow of videos of all his friends dancing (and sometimes himself) and had an overvoice saying how his friends were his courage and helped him dance as well as he does. Abigail was very impressed with this dance and when they were walking home they were still talking about it. They were so happy with each other that they kissed and both walked away slightly giddy but very happy. When Abigail finds out about Sammy dying, Tara and Kat go find her since they know she still has feeling for him, they found her in the shower with it going, fully clothed and crying her eyes out. Her makeup was running down her face and Kat and Tara pulled her out of the shower and she was so heartbroken that she nearly collapses but steadys herself by hugging Kat fiercly and crying even harder, Tara gets a towel for her and they are seen, all three, hugging each other and crying. We wait to see how she copes after a few days. Kat Karamakov Christian Reed Ethan Karamakov Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters